


Getting Charmed is a bitch

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: You get charmed and Joker feels the side effects with you.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Getting Charmed is a bitch

“Watch out!” Joker warns you, a familiar shadow had attacked you with a move he didn’t recognize.

As you tried to recover from the surprise attack, Joker finished off the shadow. 

“That came out of nowhere...Are you okay?” He turned his attention back to you.

“Yeah, hey Joker? When did you get even sexier?”

“What?”

Joker couldn’t say any words as you jumped him so fast all train of thought went out the window. All he could feel was the cold air of the castle blowing his cock and you gawking at it.

_Shit. I don’t have anything for this..._

“Mhm, you’re bigger than average.” 

Before you could start, he asked a question. “Wait- Could we move into another room? Don’t want any shadows ambushing us.” 

“Good idea! Sexy and smart, what a man~” You purred while leading him to a small room. It has doors that provides some safety.

There’s a rush of euphoria in him when you put your mouth on his cock- It feels even better than masturbating. He places his hand at back of your head lightly pushing your head towards him. The way your tongue slides against his now leaking cock has him moaning and gasping.

The look on your face as you back away from him is so intoxicating to him he doesn’t notice you took off his mask. Not that he would care anyway.

Within seconds you start to take off your pants, or, at least you try to. You look at his eyes and say. “Joker. I need you to fuck me.”

If his self control wasn’t completely demolished before, it is now. Because he grabs you and places you on a collapsed pillar. It doesn’t take more than three seconds to unbutton his pants and buries himself into your pussy.

“Hah...I never thought that doing this would feel so...good.” He grips your wrists in his hands, effectively pinning you down.

Not wanting to come so soon, he tries to pace himself, but it’s hard when you’re so warm. The stuffy room sure isn’t helping. Though, he does enjoy the sound of his skin hitting yours.

“Joker please, come inside me...please.” You push your ass against him, only pushing him over the edge further.

“Fine!” With one more thrust he snaps, spilling himself inside you. Bathing in the moment. Realizing what he had done, he backed up and tucked his still hard cock in his pants. “Wait...We need to go, the others are looking for us.”

“Huh? Where are-” You go quiet and he turns around to save some slither of decently left. It takes awhile for you to speak up. “Um, what happened?”

“You got attacked by a shadow who put a effect on you and you lost control. I tried-”

“It’s okay, you said the others are looking for us. right?”

“Yeah.”

After a few seconds you speak up. “Alright. You can look now.”

Joker turns around, grabbed his mask and decided that this wasn’t the time to talk about this. “Follow me and stay close okay?”

“Okay.”

It isn’t long until you regroup with the team.

“There you are! Are you two okay?” Mona whisper-shouts, Panther and Skull are right behind him.

“Uh. We got attacked by shadows, so we had to hide for a bit.”

“Are you two hurt? I have some magic left.” Panther says.

“Yeah, some healing would be nice.” You say.

“Well, considering we’ve made great progress on the palace, I think we should stop for today.”

When the team exits the palace and go their separate ways. He walks over to you.

“Um, are you feeling okay?” Akira asks, preparing for you to be somewhat upset with him. 

“Yeah.” Akira looks at you with a unamused expression on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll pretend nothing ever happened.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. See ya.”

As Akira sees you off, Morgana pipes up from the bag. “What was that about?”

“Nothing you need to know about.”


End file.
